dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball KS: Episode 1
Scene One: Capsule Corp HQ, West City: Sector One Dr. Gero: Who are my Androids against this time? Bulma Briefs: He's kind of important so that's why I want you assistant them in blowing this fucker into smitherines. Dr. Gero: World leaders? Assistance? Misses Briefs I think you're going too far. Isn't this a bit unprofessional? Bulma Briefs withdraws her gun and shoots Dr. Gero several times. Bulma places her knee on Gero's bloodied chest and place the gun to his head Bulma Briefs: No one says no to Bulma Briefs you got that? Dr. Gero: Aaaghagah-yes I got it! Bulma Briefs shoves the gun in Dr. Gero's terrified mouth Dr. Gero muffled ferevent screaming: Yes! Yes! I got it! Please! Bulma Briefs: With all of the incessant and continous body modifications you've made you shouldn't be where you are right now! You should be contingent proof! Clean yourself and get the fuck out of here, bitch! Bulma Briefs pulls the gun from Dr. Gero's mouth, Dr. Gero barely able to move walk to the elevator Bulma Briefs: Gero! Dr. Gero: What is it? Bulma Briefs: This one's for free! Dr. Gero frustated bites his tongue and simply rides the elevator to the first floor Scene Two: Dr. Gero's Laboratory Dr. Gero repairs his body Dr. Gero: After this, that bitch is going to get it! I'll kill Pilaf, kill her and take the money. Kakkarot flies into rashly Dr. Gero's Laboratory destroying some equipment Dr. Gero: You insulant bastard what did I tell you about staying out and wrecking my shit? Kakkarot: What's up, doc? '' Dr. Gero clearly pissed'': Don't "What's up, doc?" me you insubordinate brat, my motherfucking founds will drop and my budget will fucking space rocket if you keep acting like an asshole! I trust you more than Laipz and Lazuli that's why I gave you free will! Kakkarot: Well goddamn, I didn't know training in nature and building an alter ego for myself was so damnening. Nor did I know perfecttly multi-billionaites need to send androids and aliens to murder people Dr. Gero: You realize I can still deactive and make you "self destruct", right? Kakkarot in awe: So the great doctor finally turned himself into an android, I like the new body parts they look shinier. So who's the target today Dr. Gero: Emporer Pilaf, ruthless dictator of the fourteenth sector; then Bulma Briefs CEO of Capsule Corporation bitch screwed us over big time. Whatever you do be stealth and don't hold back, see- Kakkarot: "Be stealth and don't hold back" that's a contradiction. Because you know no one is going to see the spiky haired flying guy shooting four by four laser out of hands disintregating a sector. Dr. Gero frustated activates No. 17 and No. 18 Dr. Gero: Lapiz and Lazuli are going along with you to make sure your arrogance doesn't get you killed or I caught. No. 17 and No. 18 in unison: Its No. 17 and No. 18 Kakkarot: You killed Lapiz and Lazuli, remember? Dr. Gero screaming once more: If you don't fly your asses out of this lab right now I'll personally kill all three of you! Kakkarot, No. 17. and No. 18 fly out of Dr. Gero's lab. Scene Three: Pilaf's Castle ---- Two hours later three assilaints are dragged into a dark room by Pilaf's Bodygard Pilaf's Bodyguard: There are the people who destroyed your armed services, sir. Emporer Pilaf's Voice: Good, now leave the room. Emporer Pilaf Bodyguard: But sir the bombs they used were class five! Unrivaled by the likes of even The Red Ribbon Army! Emporer Pilaf screaming: Do you question me, boy? Emporer Pilaf's Bodyguard hastily exhibit the room Emporer Pilaf's voice: Kakkarot, Lapiz, and Lazuli who sent you here? Kakkarot sarcastically: We acted alone and are unaffilaited- Emperor Pilaf's Voice: Quit fucking around and answer me or else- Kakkarot: Or else what? Emporer Pilaf: Or else you'll be cut into a million fucking pieces! Loud echoing footsteps commence cutting the two off Emporer Pilaf's Voice: Shu and Mai are my best assassins so I'd start talking! Shu and Mai in their stealth gear wearing nightvision goggles see the trio break their handcuffs, releashing energy geams lighting the room killing Shu and Mai suprised by the smail, fraile and vulnerable Emporer No. 18: Holy fuck, people are actuallly scared of this pipsqueak! The room goes dark again as Pilaf runs creating loud echoes soon interrupted by No. 17's homing blast Pilaf: AAAAAAAAAGH! You bitch you'll pay for this. The room goes dark once more as No. 17 uses Shu and Mai's weapons to remove Pilaf's arms Pilaf: Uurgagjahah-help-pleeeease spare my life! I'll do anything give you money, power, love you name it just let me live! No. 17 throws his finisher at the horrified and dying emporer but it is intercepted in time by Kakkarot No. 17: There better be a good goddamn reason for sparing him, 'Goku' Pilaf: Thank you, Goku- Kakkarot leaps and cracks Pilaf's right leg open Kakkarot: Never in your fucking life. Make me Emporer. Kakkarot blows up Pilaf's castle killing all but No. 17, No. 18, Kakkarot and Pilaf ---- Scene Four: Capital City Kakkarot flies with the barely living Emporer in his hand: Fucking say it, old man! Pilaf: Kakkarot is now the new emporer of Sector Fourteen, you are now- Kakkarot disintregrates Pilaf No. 17: That was a little mean-spirited don'tcha ya think you could let the little bugger live besides after the ass beating we just gave him I'm sure he'd fake his death and live in somewhere like sector fourty two. The doctor would never know. Kakkarot: Its too late now. He's already dead.